Episode 333 (19th February 1964)
Plot Eddie and Jerry continue the alterations on the Corner Shop. Ena introduces herself to Eddie and tries to intimidate him but fails. Ena takes issue with Florrie for selling her old junkets from stock bought in by Elsie Lappin. Lucille continues to frequent the shop, distracting Eddie from his work. Joyce teases Len about his age. Laurie cracks with the whip with Len's contracted builders, hurrying them along with the factory basement conversion. Swindley calls in on him and accuses him of deliberately buying the curtains from Gamma Garments to undermine him and of offering bribes to get the club licence. He declares that the curtain order is cancelled as he will not handle Laurie's "tainted money". Laurie physically throws the angry man out of the club. Annie apologises to Emily for getting her into trouble. Swindley accuses Emily of being against him and lying to him. Mr Papagopolous summons him to head office. He tells her to stick to the rules whilst he is away. Len refuses an invitation from Concepta to a meal. Lucille tells her it's because he's going out with Joyce. Emily refuses to take back a pair of stockings from Minnie unless Swindley approves the exchange and tells Ena to speak to the man herself. Laurie offers Martha a job as cleaner at the club. He also asks Frank if he knows of anywhere else he can obtain the curtains. Swindley returns from head office, argues bitterly with Ena, Minnie and Martha and orders them to leave. He also accuses Emily of impertinence and stupidity. Ena angrily stands up for her. Len changes his mind and joins the Hewitts' meal. He admits to Harry that Joyce stood him up and Harry warns him that she is just after his money. Ena tells Martha she won't talk to her again if she takes up Laurie's job offer. Swindley is short with Emily when she asks him what Mr Papagopolous said to him. Blaming her for the mess, he relates that the order has to stand and he's also been instructed to apologise to Laurie. He feels it's beyond his endurance. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows *Eddie Thomas - Douglas Austin *Joyce Lennox - Yvonne Walsh (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Back room *7 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Gamma Garments *Elliston's Raincoat Factory - Basement Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache and Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Miss Nugent tries to make amends, and Len changes his mind *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,139,000 homes (joint 2nd place with 17th February 1964). Notable dialogue Martha Longhurst (about her new cleaning job): "Mr Frazer's looking for experienced ladies." Ena Sharples: "Huh! I should have thought he'd have had enough with Elsie Tanner..." Martha Longhurst (offended): "At t'club!" Category:1964 episodes